


catch a bullet

by balimaria



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blue-Centric, Canon-Typical Violence, Indirect Suicide, Minor Character Death, No beta we die in electrical, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Other Characters are mostly implied, Outer Space, Passive Suicide, Red-centric, Red/Blue if you squint, Stars as a metaphor, The Skeld (Among Us), hey yeah can I get five more of these little among us bitches, hopelessness, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balimaria/pseuds/balimaria
Summary: “It’s Blue,” Red says. “I saw them vent.”Six emotionless faces of glass turn to meet Blue’s eyes. They don’t defend themselves. What would be the point? It was death at the end of a gun or death in the embrace of the stars, and Blue knows which one they want.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 336





	catch a bullet

**Author's Note:**

> among us fanfic? fuck yeah!!! I love these funky little tic-tac astronauts!

Blue’s crewmates had nicknamed electrical “The Graveyard.”

It was a stupid joke, only made to cope with the all-too-real possibility of death. But if nothing else, it was fitting- the Skeld’s crew had already found two mangled corpses tangled in the wires. 

Lime and Black. Those were their codenames, if not their real ones. Blue hadn’t known them. They were just two average astronauts sent out on an average maintenance mission, slaughtered by the impostor among them. For a moment, Blue wonders if either of them had said goodbye to their families.

(Blue hadn’t. They thought they would be coming back.)

Blue’s spacesuit is choking them, but they couldn’t take it off. The Skeld has leaks- it was written all over the maintenance report. Then again, maybe asphyxiation would be a less excruciating death than drowning in their own blood.

Blue attempts to shake the dark thoughts from their head. They could still make it out of this, surely. They just had to figure out who the impostor was. That’s all. Easy.

Easy.

Blue hears the light pitter-patter of footsteps long before the pneumatic hiss of the doors sliding shut. 

Electrical. The Graveyard.

They continue to repair the wires. What was the point of fighting it? The doors were locked. The impostor was just behind them. All that was left to do was wait.

Blue finishes the task, standing in resignation. They weren’t dead yet. They don’t really know how to feel about that.

They turn. They’d at least like to know who carried their fate in their hands before they die.

It’s Red. Of course it is. The most obvious choice that none of them were willing to make. They have a gun in their hand, already cocked and ready to shoot.

“Do it, then,” Blue says flatly. “I’m right where you want me. Just pull the trigger.”

Red raises their gun, aiming the barrel directly at the lense of Blue’s spacesuit. 

(It wasn’t hard to imagine the gentle tinkle of glass as the bullet rips through their helmet.)

But instead of the all-consuming gunfire they had been expecting, they are instead met with the blaring call of an emergency meeting.

Red lowers their gun. Blue isn’t sure why- they could still shoot and be done with it. But who was Blue to judge the way an impostor killed?

They don’t remember arriving at the cafeteria. They don’t remember the gentle thumps of Red’s footsteps, always just behind them. They don’t remember the hapless accusations of their crewmates. Just Red’s voice, ringing out like a bell through the stale, musty air.

“It’s Blue,” Red says. “I saw them vent.”

Six emotionless faces of glass turn to meet Blue’s eyes. They don’t defend themselves. What would be the point? It was death at the end of a gun or death in the embrace of the stars, and Blue knows which one they want.

The votes come in. Every single one of Blue’s crewmates had voted for them. Detached, they feel White and Green’s hands wrap around their arms, dragging them towards the airlock. They don’t struggle.

Red watches, utterly still.

(Maybe they can’t save themselves, but they can still save their crew.)

“When it’s not me, vote off Red.”

The airlock doors slide open noiselessly. Then Blue is inside, and they are shut once more. They can’t see their crewmates anymore, but somehow they can still feel their stares.

A red light in the corner flashes once, then twice. Red. Always red. Then Blue is sucked out of the ship and flung into the vacuum of space.

Ten to fifteen seconds. That’s how long it will take them to die without a suit.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, Blue reaches up and eases their helmet off.

They stare out at the stars. Trillions of them, holding worlds that Blue would never get to see. 

One by one, they all blink out.


End file.
